Une musique de l'Espace et du Temps
by Neko Kirei
Summary: Doctor Who et Musique ... ma passion du moment ... Et on commence par mon calendrier de l'avent ... Bonne lecture ... (N'oubliez pas les Reviews) Recueil de textes divers sur Doctor Who (série 2)
1. Annonce Calendrier

Bonjour à tous !

Il y a quelques temps j'ai commencé une nouvelle série : _Doctor Who_. J'en avais marre de ne pas la connaître. On m'en parlait et moi j'étais un peu ignorante dessus. Alors je me suis dit "j'ai du temps, je regarde". Pardon pour les puristes, mais j'ai commencé parce que j'ai trouvé et c'était la saison 1 de la seconde série.

Au début, je ne savais pas mais j'aimais bien, j'ai voulu lire des fanfics ; j'ai cherché des fics avec le premier Docteur ... et je me suis rendu compte (merci Wiki) que c'était en fait le 9e Docteur qui est dans la première saison de la seconde série XD.

Et donc j'ai continuer mon visionnage de cette série. 1, 2, 3, 4 ... Netflix 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10 ... tient, la 11 saisons sort jeudi prochain, je vais attendre pour la regarder. J'ai dévoré en moins d'un mois les 10 première saison. Ensuite j'ai essayé la première série avec le premier Docteur ... mais j'ai encore du mal, donc je vais attendre encore un peu ... c'est trop bizarre le vieux film XD. Je dois avouer également que j'ai regardé que 2 épisode de la saison 11, mais j'ai du mal avec la Docteur.

Sinon, j'ai trop adoré, donc j'ai tout repris. La première saison plusieurs fois les mêmes épisodes en l'espace de quelques jours, juste parce que j'adore. La seconde saison, juste les épisodes que j'adore.

Ensuite, j'ai eu l'idée de revoir tous les épisodes et de voir les indices tout du long d'une saison ou de plusieurs qui indiquent la fin de la saison ou la suite. C'est vraiment très drôle (je le fais encore en ce moment ... je ne suis qu'à la saison 7).

Malgré le fait que j'adore toute la série, il y a un personnage que j'aime plus que tout et encore mieux, un couple que je trouve juste parfait ... ou "fantastique". Rose Tyler. _Rose et Nine_. J'en suis fan. Totalement.

Parce que j'écoute aussi de la musique, j'ai commencé à mêler les personnages de Doctor Who à des chansons de ma playlist favorite. Et parce que c'était trop cool, j'ai voulu les écrire. Et comme je suis gentille (et que je n'avais rien d'autre) je profite de cette période de l'Avent pour publier tout ça.

Vous l'aurez donc compris : **VOICI MON CALENDRIER DE L'AVENT DOCTOR WHO SONG FIC**.

Au début je voulais mettre les 10 saisons, mais c'était trop embêtant, donc j'ai juste les 4 premières saisons ... ou les Docteurs 9, 10 et WAR (oui il y a un spoil avec lui, vu qu'il est dans la saison 8). Et, comme vous le verrez, ça tournera principalement autour de Rose ... parce que je l'adore. D'ailleurs, le premier texte que j'ai écrit était sur Rose et le TARDIS (le 10e texte que je posterai)

Comme j'ai 65 textes (oui oui je sais, j'écris un peu trop) je posterais plusieurs textes par jours parfois. Je commencerai à poster le 1er décembre (calendrier de l'Avent classique) et le dernier sera posté le 25.

Je vous souhaite une période de l'Avent. Et une bonne (prochaine) lecture.

Neko kiisss

 **Je suis un peu excédée par les lecteurs invisibles. Je ne demande pas grand chose. Juste une review par chapitre. Juste un mot pour me dire que vous lisez et que ce que je fais n'est pas vain et inutile. Parce que je peux écrire et ne jamais publier ... ce n'est pas moi que ça dérangerait. Alors pensez-y. Reviewez.**


	2. Avent 1

Bonjour à tous !

Voici la première chanson de ce calendrier de l'avent. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Neko kiisss

* * *

Personnages : Doctor

PdV : Doctor

Chansons : Bohémienne (Notre Dame de Paris)

* * *

D'où est-ce que je viens ? C'est la deuxième chose qu'on me demande (après "Est-ce que vous êtes un alien ?"). J'aimerais dire que je viens de Gallifrey, mais c'est quelque chose que je n'aime pas dire. Qui aimerait se vanter d'avoir détruit sa planète ?

Alors je préfère dire que je suis un voyageur. Et c'est ce que je suis devenu. Je voyage depuis longtemps dans l'espace et le temps. Je suis en quelque sorte non plus fils de Gallifrey, mais fils du Temps et de l'Espace. Et si les autres ignorent d'où je viens, moi j'ignore toujours où je vais. Je suis le flux, je me laisse porter par le TARDIS et sa volonté.

Mais je sais qu'un jour, un jour que je redoute, j'irais dans ces endroits interdits, même pour moi, et j'y mourrais. Car si le chemin n'est pas tracé, la destination finale, qui qu'on soit, est déjà écrite.

* * *

Alors ? Review ?

A ce soir !

Neko kiisss


	3. Avent 2

Voici le chapitre de ce soir. J'espere que ça vous plaira.

(Désolée pour la mise en page, je suis sur téléphone.)

Personnages : Doctor

PdV : omniscient

Chansons : Trace ton chemin (Nolwenn Leroy)

L'homme et sa boîte bleue. Il voyage à travers le temps et l'espace. Il aide des peuple et sauve des planète. Il guerit l'univers de ses maux.

Il essaie de se racheter, de se pardonner toutes ses erreurs et tout ce qu'il a fait et tout ce qu'il fera. Il est seul, même si parfois quelques compagnons l'accompagnent. Ce n'est jamais permanent.

Il faudrait pourtant qu'un jour il arrête. Et il le sait, que sa route se stoppera à un moment ou à un autre. Mais il évite d'y penser. Parce qu'il sait que seule la mort, qui l'accompagne, le gardera à son lieu final.

Que le Temps l'emporte et que sa vie s'arrête. Et l'Espace pleura son sauveur inconnu.


	4. Avent 3

Bonjour à tous !

2 Décembre ... 2e case de de l'Avent avec encore 2 petites chansons et un beau Docteur.

Comme vous l'auriez compris, hier c'était le Docteur en général, dans ses voyages et tout ça. Aujourd'hui, on va parler du Docteur qui n'est pas Docteur, mais en fait si ... SPOIL Saison 7 Le jour du Docteur ... "c'est pas l'heure !" XD

Bonne lecture.

Neko kiisss

* * *

Personnages : Doctor  
PdV : Doctor  
Chansons : Le monde est stone (Garou)

Parfois, je voudrais juste me reposer. Oui, j'ai du mal à m'arrêter, ça date du premier jour. Mais j'aimerais vraiment parfois ne plus avoir à me battre, à courir. J'aimerais juste pouvoir rester avec une seul personne pour l'éternité. Et continuer à vivre tranquillement. Je veux arrêter et pouvoir me reposer. Pendant plus de 800 ans j'ai parcouru l'univers cherchant à fuir ma planète. Et maintenant que je l'ai retrouvé, j'ai la tête qui éclate et le coeur qui est sur point d'exploser. Je voudrais que cesse les combats, que les Daleks meurent une fois pour toute. Je voudrais que la guerre s'arrête et pouvoir me reposer.

Mais ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va arriver. Je dois encore faire un choix. Détruire Gallifrey et stopper la Guerre du Temps. Ou ne pas activer la machine et continuer à voir encore et encore les Seigneurs du Temps combattre les Dalek sans fin, sans vainqueurs.

Que le destin m'aide.

* * *

Alors ? Review ?

Neko kiisss


	5. Avent 4

Voici le chapitre du soir ! Bonne lecture !

Neko kiisss

* * *

Personnages : Doctor  
PdV : Doctor  
Chansons : Light (Emy LTR)

Je change encore de visage. Mais cette fois je redeviens le Docteur. J'ignore à quoi je vais ressembler, j'ignore ce que la vie me réserve, mais je sais et juste moi sais, que j'ai sauvé Gallifrey.

J'aimerai garder ces souvenirs, mais pour avoir vu mes moi futurs je sais que je ne m'en souviendrai pas. J'espère que je ne vais pas faire de bêtises, que je vais aller bien. Que je vais rencontrer quelqu'un qui prendra soin de moi.

J'aimerai vraiment rencontrer cette fille. Bad Wolf. Rose Tyler. Elle éveille quelque chose en moi et son aura bienveillante me fait du bien. J'aimerai même la rencontrer dans cette régénération-ci.

Je me souhaite d'être heureux dans ma régénération, et je sais que dans les suivantes ça ira … dans mes trois prochaines

* * *

Alors ? Review ?

Neko kiisss


	6. Avent 5

Bonjour à tous !

3 Décembre, 2 chansons à découvrir. Et apparaît aujourd'hui, Rose.

Bonne lecture !

Neko kiisss

* * *

Personnages : Doctor / Rose  
PdV : Doctor  
Chansons : C'est Ecrit (Adam et Eve)

Je ne suis qu'un voyageur, se laissant portant par le flux de l'univers. Je ne suis pas grand chose, juste un Docteur qui cherche encore sa place. Je voyage et en apprend doucement un peu plus chaque jour sur les autres.

Tu n'es qu'une humaine, se laissant vivre sur Terre dans sa routine quotidienne. Tu n'étais qu'une personne banale, mais l'univers t'a fait croiser ma route. Tu es devenue une partie de l'histoire de cet univers qui nous construit chaque jour.

Mais notre destin semble lié depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu. Tu es devenue la personne la plus importante pour moi. Tu es la flamme qui a ravivé mon coeur mort. Tu es le vent frais qui a chassé mes pensées noires.

Tu m'as suivis à travers le temps et l'espace. Et pourtant c'est moi qui te poursuis. C'est moi qui a tellement de mal à te laisser partir, même si je sais que tu risques de mourir à mes côtés. Et c'est en quelque sorte ce que je souhaite. Mourir avec toi, pour toujours et à jamais vivre à tes côtés.

Mais c'est impossible. Alors je te garderais jusqu'à ce que tu doives être emmener loin de moi.

* * *

Alors ? Review ?

Neko kiisss


	7. Avent 6

Voici la chanson de ce soir.

N'hésitez pas à chaque fois de l'écouter en même temps. C'est vraiment de belles chansons.

Neko kiisss

* * *

Personnages : Rose  
PdV : Rose  
Chansons : Gotta Find You (Camp Rock)

Il m'a sauvé la vie, mais j'ignore qui il est. Et pourtant, quelque chose au fond de moi avait réagi. Comme si je le connaissais. Comme si je devais être avec lui.

Je dois le retrouver.

J'ai cherché, j'ai trouvé des choses, mais je ne peux encore y croire. Il m'intrigue, il me fait me questionner sur moi.

Si je le retrouve, alors je devrais rester avec lui. Je devrais découvrir ce qu'il est pour moi.

* * *

Alors ? Review ?

Neko kiisss


	8. Avent 7

Bonjour à tous !

Aujourd'hui, ce ne sera qu'un texte.

* * *

Personnages : Doctor / Rose  
PdV : Rose  
Chansons : En Apesanteur (Calogero)

Il est parti puis revenu. Si ce n'est pas un signe, alors qu'est-ce ? Je ne peux que courir vers lui et entrer dans cette cabine bleue tellement plus grande à l'intérieur.

Et le voyage commence ... et je veux que jamais il ne s'arrête. Je veux continuer à vivre tellement d'aventure avec lui.

Il peut voyager dans le temps, alors j'espère pouvoir rester pour toujours avec lui. Je voudrais tellement partir à travers l'Espace et le Temps et ne plus jamais retourner chez moi. C'est tellement égoïste, je le sais.

Avec lui je découvre tant de choses et j'en apprend beaucoup sur moi également.

Je suis comme en apesanteur avec lui.

Mais malheureusement, il faut atterrir à un moment.

* * *

Alors ? Review ?

Neko kiisss


	9. Avent 8

Personnages : Doctor / Rose  
PdV : Rose  
Chansons : Il me dit que je suis belle (Patricia Kaas)

Je ne suis pas une fille extraordinaire. Je ne suis qu'une simple humaine, banale, ordinaire. Mais quand je suis avec lui, tout d'un coup, je me sens unique et exceptionnelle.

Je ne comprend souvent pas un mot de ce qu'il dit, son expérience d'extra-terrestre est phénoménale, mais j'aime l'entendre parler.

Ce que j'aime plus que tout, c'est quand il me dit que je suis belle, que je suis fantastique. Quand il me dit que je suis tellement importante pour lui, que je l'ai guéri.

J'aime quand il court vers moi, pour me prendre dans ses bras. J'aime quand nous courrons ensemble main dans la main.

Mais je ne dois pas me bercer d'illusion, je ne suis pas exceptionnelle. Je ne suis que Rose Tyler, fille de Jackie Tyler. Je ne suis qu'une humaine banale. Je ne suis rien. Et encore plus sans le Docteur.

* * *

Alors ? Review ?

Neko kiisss


	10. Avent 9

Personnages : Doctor / Rose  
PdV : **Doctor** , _Rose  
_ Chansons : L'amour heureux (Roméo et Juliette)

 **Je me suis tournée vers elle. Elle était si belle. Et c'est sorti tout seul. J'ai vite du me rattraper. Elle ne doit pas savoir ce que je pense.**

 _Il m'a regardé et a dit spontanément ce qu'il pense. Ca m'a fait tellement plaisir. Et j'ai souri. Même quand il s'est repris._

 **Je ne peux pas lui dire que je l'aime.**

 _Est-ce que je peux l'aimer ?_

 **Je ne sais pas quoi faire quand elle est à mes côtés. C'est tellement étrange.**

 _Je n'ai pas le droit de ressentir ça. Je suis avec Mickey. Je ... Je ne sais plus._

 **Est-ce qu'elle pourrait m'aimer ?**

 _Je ne peux pas lui dire que je l'aime._

 **Je suis un Seigneur du Temps. Tellement de choses nous opposent.**

 _Je ne suis qu'une humaine. Comment pourrait-il m'aimer._

 **Mais j'aimerais vraiment qu'un jour ...**

 _Mais je voudrais qu'un jour ..._

 **J'aimerais pouvoir l'aimer.**

 _Je voudrais qu'il m'aime._

* * *

Alors ? Review ?

Neko kiisss


	11. Avent 10

Personnages : Rose ; TARDIS  
PdV : omniscient, centré Rose  
Chanson : Le bleu lumière (Vaïana)

Le bleu. C'est une couleur banal n'est-ce pas ? Une couleur primaire qu'on retrouve partout. La mer est bleu, le ciel est bleu. Le TARDIS est bleu. Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu de couleur préféré et pourtant pour moi actuellement, le bleu est une couleur d'espoir, la couleur que j'ai le plus au monde. Plus encore, si je vois du bleu, je pense à lui. Je ne peux m'empêcher, quand je suis loin, de penser à toutes les aventures qu'il me fait vivre. Parfois je me dis que je devrais rentrer sur Terre et arrêter, mais à chaque fois mes pas me dirige vers lui. J'aimerais vraiment pouvoir oublier parfois, oublier les merveilles de l'univers. Mais à chaque fois je me retourne et cours pour le retrouver.

Le TARDIS est la cabine de police la plus extraordinaire qui soit.

* * *

Alors ? Review ?

Neko kiisss


	12. Avent 11

Personnages : Doctor / Rose  
PdV : Doctor  
Chansons : Les Blessures qu'on ne voit pas (Florent Mothe)

Quand j'ai rencontré Rose, je souffrais. Je cachais tout bien entendu, mais la douleur était tellement forte.

Ce n'était pas des blessures visibles. C'est juste ma culpabilité.

J'ai détruit ma planète, parce que la guerre du Temps était tellement forte et horrible. Parce que la douleur des autres me faisaient bien plus mal que la mienne.

Mais grâce à Rose, je me suis guéri.

Je souffre un peu encore, à chaque fois que je pense à ma planète disparue, à chaque fois que je !sauve la Terre.

Mais Rose, elle me fait sourire, me fait rire, me fait danser. Et elle me fait aimer.

Et c'est le meilleur remède à toutes ces blessures qui ne se voient pas : l'amour.

* * *

Alors ? Review ?

Neko kiisss


	13. Avent 12

Personnages : 9th Doctor / Rose  
PdV : 1ère pers sg ( _Rose_ ; **Doctor** )  
Chanson : A Thousand Years (Christina Perri)

 _Je le regarde. Je le vois sauver des mondes, sauver des vies. Il se retrouve toujours dans des situations extraordinaires et pourtant il est toujours debout._

 **Je la regarde. Elle est là, à mes côtés, elle ne flanche pas. Elle pourrait. Tout ce que nous avons vécu depuis que je l'ai rencontré. Elle est tellement brave. Et moi à côté d'elle, je me sens ... insignifiant. Je suis le Docteur, je suis la Tempête, je suis le Sauveur. Et pourtant, quand Rose est avec moi, je me sens tout petit. Je ne suis courageux que parce que j'ai peur de la perdre. Tous les problèmes que nous rencontrons, je les passe parce qu'elle est là, parce que je dois la protéger.**

 **Mes deux coeurs battent à l'unisson quand elle est prêt de moi. Des sensations et des sentiments m'envahissent aussi sûrement qu'un Dalec envahissant l'espace pour mieux l'exterminer. Oui. C'est quelque chose du genre. Mais le pire, c'est quand elle n'est plus avec moi. J'ai l'impression que l'univers disparaît. J'ai vécu plus de 900 ans sans elle et pourtant, à ses côtés je suis comme un enfant qui redécouvre l'espace, qui redécouvre la vie.**

 _Je sais que je ne devrais pas, mais chaque jour que je passe à ces côtés, je tombe un peu plus, je tombe amoureuse. Le temps me l'a apporté et je sais qu'un jour le temps me l'enlèvera. Et pourtant, je continuerais à l'aimer. Je l'aimerai jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Qu'elle advienne demain ou dans 100 ans, mes sentiments ne disparaîtront jamais._

 **Elle me quittera. Soit par la mort, soit parce qu'elle retournera sur sa planète. Mais je sais que je n'arrêterais jamais de penser à elle. Pendant 100 ans ou plus, pendant toute mon éternité.**

* * *

Alors ? Review ?

Neko kiisss


	14. Avent 13

Personnages : Doctor / Rose  
PdV : omniscient  
Chansons : L'envie d'aimer (Les 10 commandements)

L'amour est tellement évident. L'amour est tellement fort entre eux. Et pourtant si ils ne l'ont pas remarqué, c'est qu'ils ne le veulent pas.

L'amour qu'elle ressent pour lui est tellement beau. Son amour est comme une fleur qui éclot chaque jour un peu plus. Un amour qui ne veut pas mourir.

L'amour qu'il ressent pour elle est juste fantastique. Son amour est comme les couleurs de l'univers qu'il lui montre tous les jours. Un amour inévitable.

Leur amour est fort et doux. Leur amour attend juste à être avoué. Leur amour n'attend qu'un mot, qu'une action. Leur amour ne veut uniquement que leur deux coeurs s'assemble passionnément. Que leur coeur s'aime d'un amour infini.

* * *

Alors ? Review ?

Neko kiisss


	15. Avent 14

Personnages : 9th Doctor / Rose  
PdV : Rose  
Chanson : As long as I have you (Dove Cameron)

* * *

J'ai vécu pendant longtemps en croyant que je serais normale. Mes journées se ressemblaient et j'en avais rien à faire puisque que c'était tout ce que j'avais connu.

Et puis tu es arrivé avec tes créatures extraordinaire et ta machine à voyager dans l'espace et le temps. Tu m'as fait voir des choses que je n'aurais jamais imaginé, tu m'as fait voir des mondes incroyables, tu m'as fait voir le futur et le passé. Et ma vie a pris un nouveau tournant et ma vie 'normale' est soudainement devenue ennuyante.

Chaque jour avec toi je vis comme si c'était le dernier, parce que avec toi j'ai vu les derniers jours de l'univers et c'est quelque chose que je ne regrette pas. Et si je devais mourir, je serais heureuse de la vie que j'ai vécu, parce que je les ai vécu avec toi.

Aussi longtemps que je suis avec toi, je peux vivre comme si je n'avais plus rien à perdre. Parce que je suis avec toi.

* * *

Alors ? Review ?

Neko kiisss


	16. Avent 15

Personnages : Doctor / Rose  
PdV : Doctor  
Chansons : Sans elle (Roméo et Juliette)

* * *

Elle a beau dire qu'elle est banale, à mes yeux elle est fantastique. Elle est merveilleuse. Elle m'a fait découvrir tant de choses.

Pour elle, j'ai changé. Pour elle, j'ai appris à regarder le monde avec ses yeux. Pour elle, je n'ai pas tuer un Dalek. Je l'ai laissé mourir comme il le souhaitait.

Grâce à elle, j'ai redécouvert l'amour. Je suis tombé amoureux d'elle.

Quand je la regarde, j'oublie tout ce qu'il y autour de nous.

Nous sommes différents. Je suis un Seigneur du Temps et elle est une humaine. Nous n'avons pas le droit. Mais je l'aime.

A chaque fois qu'elle est loin de moi je tremble de peur qu'elle ne meurt et que je ne puisse jamais lui dire ce que je ressens.

Sans elle, mon coeur est comme mort.

* * *

Alors ? Review ?

Neko kiisss


	17. Avent 16

Personnages : Doctor / Rose  
PdV : Rose  
Chansons : Je l'aime en secret (Cindy)

* * *

Il m'a juste sauvé la vie. Il m'a juste demandé de l'accompagner. Comment ais-je pu tomber amoureuse aussi simplement.

J'ai déjà un petit ami que j'aime sincèrement. Et pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir des choses pour lui. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être tombée amoureuse de lui.

Je veux le rendre jaloux, je veux qu'il se rende compte que je l'aime.

Et même si je ne lui ai pas dit, je l'aime et je veux rester avec lui pour toujours.

* * *

Alors ? Review ?

Neko kiisss


	18. Avent 17

Personnages : Doctor / Rose  
PdV : Rose  
Chansons : Je vais t'aimer (Sardou)

* * *

Comme jamais, plus que tout. Tellement fort.

Jusqu'à ce que mon coeur d'humaine s'arrête.

A faire brûler les flammes de l'enfers. A faire s'arrêter les étoiles. Jusqu'à ce que le temps s'arrête.

Je vais t'aimer.

Qu'importe si mes sentiments ne sont pas réciproque. Qu'importe que nous soyons tellement différents. Qu'importe si je dois mourir un jour.

Je vais t'aimer.

Je vais te montrer que l'amour est tellement beau. Je vais te montrer que malgré la douleur, l'amour guérit tout. Je vais te montrer que l'Espace et le Temps, les Univers ne peuvent éloigner deux coeur qui s'aime.

Je vais t'aimer tellement fort, que mon coeur battra à l'unisson avec les tiens.

* * *

Alors ? Review ?

Neko kiisss


	19. Avent 18

Personnages : Pete ; Rose  
PdV : Pete  
Chansons : Avoir une fille (Roméo et Juliette)

* * *

Une fille m'a sauvé d'un accident de voiture aujourd'hui. Je l'ai trouvé tout de suite sympathique et adorable.

Découvrir que c'est ma fille, celle qui n'a que quelques mois actuellement, a été simplement choquant. Savoir qu'elle voyage dans le temps avec un alien a été également surprenant. Et bizarrement, ça explique le besoin de protection que j'avais envers elle.

Je devais savoir si elle était bien, si elle était heureuse. Si elle était avec quelqu'un. Je devais de la protéger, de l'aimer, comme je n'ai pas pu le faire. Parce que pour elle je suis mort. Je suis mort, ce jour là où elle m'a sauvé la vie.

Et pour préserver sa vie, je devais mourir maintenant. Pour que le temps revienne et la vie continue ... sans moi.

Je ferais tout ça pour ma fille.

* * *

(Je me suis rendue compte assez tard, que j'avais oublier un chapitre, même si j'avais publié le nombre qu'il fallait. J'ai donc du oublié un jour un chapitre. Pas très important, mais quand même en prenant en compte que je mets les chapitre ensemble le même jour pour une bonne raison. Enfin bref, j'ai réussi à tout rattraper.)

* * *

Alors ? Review ?

Neko kiisss


	20. Avent 19

Personnages : Doctor / Rose  
PdV : Rose  
Chansons : Why don't I (Comme Cendrillon 4)

* * *

Normalement, je ne sors pas vraiment de mes habitudes. Je ne veux même pas essayer, j'ai peur de faire un faux pas.

Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui m'est arrivé cette fois. Je l'ai suivis. J'ai couru avec lui. Est-ce que je fuis ? Est-ce que je me cache ? Tout ce que je sais c'est que je veux garder ça pour moi.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai peur en cet instant. Je suis là et je dois juste dire ces mots. Mais je n'y arrive pas.

Je n'ai jamais été l'une de ces filles qui courent après un garçon. Et pourtant je suis prête à le suivre n'importe où. J'ai toujours été effrayé par le changement. Et pourtant tout change autour de moi et je suis bien avec lui. Et qu'importe ce que les autres en pensent.

Moi je sais ce que je ressens. Même si je ne doit pas le dire, le cacher. Parce que ça pourrait nous blesser.

Like a bird

Free to fly

Spread my wings and fly my life

Like a bird

Up so high out of the cage

It's my time to shine

Like a bird

I'm free to fly

So tell me (tell me)

Why don't I

Pourquoi je ne me laisserais pas aller ? Pourquoi je n'arrêterais pas d'avoir peur et de vivre tout simplement ?

Pourquoi je n'avouerais pas tout ? Pourquoi je ne lui dirais pas que je l'aime ?

* * *

Alors ? Review ?

Neko kiisss


	21. Avent 20

Personnages : Doctor / Rose  
PdV : Rose  
Chansons : Amoureuse (Véronique Sanson)

* * *

Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Je me lève de la chambre que m'a fourni le TARDIS. Je me rend, presque par automatisme, dans la salle de contrôle. Je sais que je le trouverais là. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Il est là, assis sur un fauteuil, les yeux fermés.

-Alors Docteur ...

Mais je m'arrête. Le TARDIS clignote, mais ne fais aucun bruit.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? je demande.

Je regarde les écrans, qui indiquent des Z, plus ou moins grand.

-Il dort ?

La console, fait un bruit léger, comme pour confirmer.

Je me tourne vers le Docteur et le regarde. C'est la première fois que je le vois dormir. Je me demandais même si il dormais ou si ce n'était pas fait pour les Seigneurs du Temps.

Une chaise apparaît à côté de lui. Je lève la tête et souris au TARDIS, je sais que c'est elle. Je m'assis, sur la chaise inoccupée, et mais je continue de le regarder.

C'est tellement rare les moments comme ceux-ci. Les moments où l'on ne court pas.

Il est tellement paisible, à cet instant, je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude.

J'ai envie de me coucher à ses côtés et de rester avec lui pour toujours. Je sais que je ne pourrais pas. Il a une durée de vie assez longue et moi je ne suis qu'humaine. Il a vécu plus de 900 ans et moi j'espère juste vivre suffisamment longtemps.

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'effleurer sa joue. Je suis tellement plus proche de lui à cet instant que je ne l'ai jamais été. J'en suis tellement heureuse ... et tellement triste à la fois.

Quand je suis près de lui, c'est le soleil qui éclaire mon monde. Ce soleil que j'ai vu embraser la Terre lors de mon premier voyage dans l'espace et le temps. Tandis que lorsqu'il s'éloigne de moi, j'ai vraiment l'impression que je deviens une coquille vide. Et que les larmes qui coulent sur mes joues sont celles que versent l'univers, telle une pluie fine dans mon coeur.

Doucement, je sens que le sommeil arrive, mais je n'ai pas envie de dormir maintenant. Je voudrais continuer de le regarder.

Je sais que je rêve, mais ces sensations ont tellement l'air réelle. Dans mon rêve, il me prend dans ses bras, me chuchote les mots que je veux tellement entendre et m'embrasse doucement.

Je ne sais pas vraiment ses sentiments à lui, mais j'aimerais un jour, pouvoir lui dire que je l'aime. Et qu'importe si l'amour que je ressens pour lui est possible.

Si je le pouvais je resterais avec lui jusqu'à ses coeurs cessent de battre. Et je serais prête à défier l'univers entier, si ça me permettait de ne plus jamais le quitter.

Le voir, me fait me rappeler que la vie sans lui n'a plus d'importance. Et que le destin nous a réuni pour une bonne raison. Malgré toute l'angoisse que je ressens, je sais que nous avons un futur possible ensemble.

Je sais que si je me réveille, alors il sera là avec moi.

Et j'ouvre les yeux. Le soleil l'éclaire. Il se retourne et me regarde :

-Bonjour ! Quelle journée fantastique n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Alors ? Review ?

Neko kiisss


	22. Avent 21

Personnages : Doctor / Rose  
PdV : Docteur  
Chansons : Angel (Anna Blue et Damien Dawn)

* * *

Je me réveille en sursaut. Ca fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas dormi réellement. Je regarde autour de moi, comme un vieux réflexe, que je sais que je dois perdre. Je me suis endormi dans le TARDIS, que peut-il m'arriver ? ... Sinon, de me réveiller à côté de Rose.

-Que fais-t-elle là ?

Le TARDIS me répond, comme elle seule sait si bien le faire : par des images et des bruits. Mais curieusement, ces petits bruits ne sont pas aussi fort qu'à l'accoutumer. Je pense que le TARDIS aime bien Rose.

La douce Rose. Malgré notre rencontre un peu brusque et rempli d'adrénaline, je pense qu'aujourd'hui, elle est devenue bien plus qu'une simple compagne.

Depuis que je la connais, elle a su illuminer mes jours, comme une lumière dans le noir. Avec ce que j'ai connu avant elle, avec la Guerre du Temps, j'étais pleins de doute et de douleurs. Je n'allais pas bien, je le sais. Mais grâce à elle, j'ai su me relevé et j'ai pu à nouveau revoir le monde sous les yeux d'enfant d'un humain.

En fait, elle est même plus comme un ange. Même quand je suis sur le point de sombrer, elle est là et me ramène vers de magnifiques jours ensoleillés. Elle me rappelle, pourquoi je m'appelle le Docteur. Pourquoi je continue de vivre.

Oui, elle est un ange. Un ange avec un rire magnifique et qui transmet le bonheur autour d'elle.

-Mon Ange. Ma douce Rose. Ma belle Rose.

Je la prends dans mes bras et la couche plus confortablement dans la chaise devenu canapé - merci le TARDIS.

-Je t'aime. J'aimerais tellement te dire ces trois mots, je ne peux pas. Tu le sais. Nous sommes trop différents. Trop de choses nous séparent et nous séparerons toujours.

Je lui caresse la joue du bout de mes doigts et pose un baiser dessus. Puis, doucement, mes lèvres, comme attirées, viennent se poser sur les siennes.

Je n'ai pas le droit. Je ne peux pas l'aimer. Je sais la douleur que c'est de perdre la personne qu'on aime le plus au monde. J'ai perdu ma famille, mes amis, ma planète. Je n'ai plus rien. Je n'ai pas le droit de me faire ça à nouveau.

Mais je sais que ça ne serre à rien de me convaincre, je suis déjà amoureux. Et qu'importe les larmes qui coulent déjà sur mes joues, je sais que je ne peux rien y faire. Je l'aime et c'est irréversible. Je la suivrais où elle le voudra, et même jusqu'à la fin de l'univers, si je peux rester avec elle.

Je suis accrochée à elle à jamais.

Mon Ange. Ma Rose.

Je me lève et marche un peu dans la salle. Doucement, la porte du TARDIS s'ouvre. Je m'y dirige. Elle nous a emmené devant un magnifique levé de soleil, derrière une planète.

J'entends du bruit derrière moi. Je me retourne et je souris. Rose vient de se réveiller.

-Bonjour ! Quelle journée fantastique n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Alors ? Review ?

Neko kiisss


	23. Avent 22

Personnages : Doctor / Rose  
PdV : Rose  
Chansons : La dernière valse (Mireille Mathieu)

* * *

A chaque fois qu'on se retrouve dans ce genre de situation, je me dis que c'est peut-être la dernière fois et que je vais peut-être mourir. Alors, dans ses moments là, savoir que tu es avec toi me rassure et me fait me dire que finalement, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux. J'aime tellement être avec toi.

Quand je t'ai demandé de danser avec moi, je me suis dit que je pourrais partager encore une chose avec toi. Te faire danser avec moi, est la seule façon que j'ai trouvé pour t'éviter de tourner en rond. Est-ce que je pourrais également trouver un moyen de te faire arrêter de parler. T'embrasser.

Mais ce qui me tuerait certainement, ce n'est pas tous ces monstres ou aliens qui nous attaquent à chacune de nos aventures. Te quitter, t'entendre me dire, te voir mort, me serait tellement plus fatal. Car moi aussi j'en mourais.

Mais à cet instant, je veux profiter de cette danse, de cette valse dans cette cave avec toi. Attendant que les zombies de l'autre côté de la porte arrivent ou attendant que Jack nous sauve.

* * *

Alors ? Review ?

Neko kiisss


	24. Avent 23

Personnages : Doctor / Rose  
PdV : Rose  
Chansons : Can I have this dance ? (HSM 3)

* * *

Je lui tend la main. Je sais que c'est un peu présomptueux, mais j'ai vraiment envie d'être celle qui fera danser le Docteur. Je le provoque, mais comme tous les hommes, il est trop fier pour avouer qu'il ne sait pas quelque chose. Il se saisit de ma main et se met à danser.

Je dois avouer qu'il n'est pas mauvais danseur, mais qu'il n'est pas non plus extraordinaire. Et pourtant, je dois avouer que je suis bien avec lui.

Sa main dans la mienne me donne des frissons. Et puis, mon coeur, j'ai l'impression qu'il bat différemment.

Je suis tellement bien avec lui.

Je veux laisser la musique nous guider, comme le TARDIS nous guide à travers l'espace et le temps. Et je veux continuer de danser avec toi, qu'importe où nous seront plus tard.

Et j'aime bien, être avec toi. Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arriver. Tu as ma chance, mon âme soeur. Et chaque voyage que je passe avec toi, j'en garde des souvenirs tellement beau. Et qu'importe les obstacles que nous devrons passer, nous les passerons main dans la main, dansant ensemble, comme nous le faisons à cet instant. Parce que ça vaut la peine d'être avec toi, à cet instant. Tu es fantastique.

Jack nous interrompt.

* * *

Alors ? Review ?

Neko kiisss


	25. Avent 24

Personnages : Jack  
PdV : Jack - 1ère pers  
Chansons : Comme ils disent (Aznavour)

* * *

Je viens d'un temps où les préjugés n'ont plus leur place. Tout ce qui importe, c'est de continuer de vivre comme on le peut. La vie est tellement dur ... et tellement différente du 20e siècle. Alors on se fiche un peu d'avec qui nous sommes, car l'évolution à fait que nous sommes tous semblable. Plus de genre défini, les hommes et les femmes sont juste de l'histoire ancienne.

Alors quand on arrive dans un temps où cette histoire est encore d'actualité et où un homme doit être avec une femme, je ne suis qu'un étranger.

Et pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher de continuer à vivre comme je l'ai toujours fait. Je drague et me comporte comme une prostituée, comme ils disent ici. Mais j'en ai rien à faire. Je refuse de mentir et de me mentir, d'être ce que je ne suis pas.

Mais contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire, je ne suis pas souvent tomber amoureux. Je me suis amusé tellement d'année avec des personnes, de tous les sexes, de tous les genres, de toutes les races. Et pourtant la première fois que je les ai vu, j'ai su que ma place était avec eux.

Le Docteur. C'est ainsi qu'il s'est présenté.

Rose Tyler. C'est son nom.

Elle est humaine, lui ne l'est pas. Ils forment un duo parfait, ils se complètent. Et moi je ne suis qu'une pièce rapportée, qui se sent tellement bien avec eux. Ils ne sont pas ensemble et pourtant je sens qu'ils le veulent plus que tout. Tout deux jaloux de moi, inutilement. Mais je sais qu'ils m'apprécient aussi, peut-être pas comme moi je les aime, mais ça me suffit.

Après tout, je ne suis qu'un homme, comme ils disent sur Terre, où un homo, comme ils le pensent tous. Alors je garde mes amours secrets et je continue à vivre comme je le fait.

* * *

Après avoir appris la mort de Aznavour, je me suis replonger dans ses chansons et j'ai redécouvert celle-ci avec les paroles.

"Nul n'a le droit en vérité  
De me blâmer, de me juger  
Et je précise  
Que c'est bien la nature qui  
Est seule responsable si  
Je suis un homme, oh!  
Comme ils disent"

* * *

Alors ? Review ?

Neko kiisss


	26. Avent 25

Personnages : Rose ; Jack  
PdV: _Rose_ **Jack  
** Chansons : Les filles d'aujourd'hui (Joyce Jonathan, Vianney)

* * *

 _Quand on a voyagé à travers l'univers avec le Docteur, on se rend compte que son propre monde est tellement banal et ennuyeux. On se rend compte que les humains sont tellement énervants. Et malheureusement j'en fait partie._

 **La première fois que j'ai voyagé dans le 21e siècle, je suis rendu compte que c'était vraiment pas un endroit où je pourrait être heureux. Et puis, j'ai vu le 20e et 19e siècle et finalement, je me suis dit que ce n'était pas si mal le 21e siècle. Il est tellement plus intéressant. Hormis le fait que les humains de cette époque sont un peu déroutant. Ils disent des choses et en font d'autres. C'est tellement différent de chez moi.**

 _ **Mais je suis comme ces humains, qui s'énervent et qui s'agacent de tout. Je suis**_ **envieux** _ **/**_ _envieuse_ _ **de ce que les autres ont. Je me lasse de tout et de rien, je me lasse de la vie banale. J'ai envie d'aventure, et pourtant quand l'adrénaline est trop puissante, je m'arrête. Je veux toujours plus et pourtant je n'ai jamais assez.**_

 _Je pense que l'univers avec le Docteur me convient. Et qu'importe ce qu'il arrive ensuite._

 **Je pense que le 21e siècle à Torchwood me convient. Et qu'importe ce qu'il est arrivé.**

* * *

Alors ? Review ?

Neko kiisss


	27. Avent 26

SURPRISE !

Noël est dans 10 jours ! Je vous offre donc 6 textes aujourd'hui. J'espère que ça vous plait

Neko kiisss

* * *

Personnages : Doctor/Rose  
PdV : Rose  
Chansons : Je t'aime (Kelly Sweet)

* * *

Je t'aime et je t'aimerais pour toujours. Je serais à toi jusqu'à la fin des temps et même au-delà.

Je veux être dans tes bras, te tenir la main jusqu'à ce que tu t'en lasses. Je veux continuer à te voir et t'entendre jusqu'à ce que je sois morte.

Tu seras à jamais dans mes pensées. Tu seras à jamais dans mes rêves. Je serais toujours à toi.

Je t'aime.

* * *

Alors ? Review ?

Neko kiisss


	28. Avent 27

Personnages : 9th Doctor / Rose  
PdV : 1ère pers sg (Doctor)  
Chanson : Say Something (A Great Big World)

* * *

Dis quelque chose. Dis-moi ce que tu veux Rose.

Je dois tué tous ces Daleks, mais j'ai besoin de te savoir en sécurité. Je suis sur le point de mourir. Je ne sais pas si je vais me régénérer et, en quelque sorte, je n'ai pas envie. Parce que me régénérer serait comme perdre la partie qui t'aime plus que de raison. Ce serait perdre le Docteur que tu m'as fait devenir. Tu m'as fait découvrir plus que tu ne l'imagine. Pendant plus de 900 ans, je ne suis jamais vraiment tombé réellement amoureux. Je savais pardonner, je savais aider. Je savais apprécier mes amis et compagnons du TARDIS. Mais toi, tu m'as appris à aimer, à vraiment aimer. A t'aimer. Avec toi, je n'étais plus seul, je t'avais toi. Qu'importe si j'étais le dernier de mon espèce, tu étais là et c'est tout ce qui comptait.

Mais je sens que la mort se rapproche et je dois te mettre en sécurité. Parce que tu m'es précieuse.

Dis quelque chose avant que la fin ne se fasse.

* * *

Alors ? Review ?

Neko kiisss


	29. Avent 28

Personnages : Doctor / Rose  
PdV : Doctor  
Chansons : L'enfant et l'oiseau (Marie Myriam) (ou les Kids United)

* * *

Elle est tellement innocente. Elle est tellement pleine de vie. Elle est la flamme dont j'avais besoin pour retrouver confiance et pour découvrir qu'il n'y pas que la guerre en moi. Il y a aussi l'amour.

Elle est comme une enfant quand elle découvre l'univers et le temps avec moi. Elle me permet de voir à travers ses yeux la beauté de tout ce qui nous entoure. Sans elle, je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu.

Elle la jeunesse et l'innocence dont j'avais besoin. Elle est la beauté et la joie dont je suis tombé amoureux.

Tomber. Comme un oiseau tombant de son nid, j'ai découvert la vie à travers elle. Je me suis relever grâce à elle et je me suis remis à voler.

Voler. Comme un oiseau dans le ciel bleu terrien, j'ai découvert que ma vie ne pouvait plus se faire sans elle. Que je préfère mourir que de la voir mourir. Que je préfère la savoir en sécurité loin de moi que morte par ma faute.

Elle m'a fait découvrir l'amour. Alors je me dois de la protéger. Parce que je l'aime. Parce qu'elle est tout mon monde désormais.

* * *

Alors ? Review ?

Neko kiisss


	30. Avent 29

Personnages : Rose  
PdV : Rose  
Chansons : L'incantation de la guérison (Raiponce)

* * *

Une lumière dorée. J'ai regardé dans le coeur du TARDIS et j'ai vu une lumière dorée.

Et cette musique. Comme une prière.

 _Fleur aux pétales d'or_

 _Répands ta magie_

 _Inverse le temps_

 _Rends-moi ce qu'il m'a pris_

 _Guéris les blessures_

 _Éloigne la pluie_

 _Ce destin impur_

 _Rends-moi ce qu'il m'a pris_

 _Ce qu'il m'a pris_

Et le Docteur m'avait embrassé.

* * *

Alors ? Review ?

Neko kiisss


	31. Avent 30

Personnages : Doctor / Rose  
PdV : Doctor  
Chansons : Eternel Flame

* * *

Ferme tes yeux, Rose. Donne moi ta main. Écoute mes deux cœurs battre pour toi. Est-ce que tu comprends ce que je ressens pour toi ? Et est-ce que tu ressens la même chose ? Si c'est un rêve, je ne veux pas me réveiller.

Et pourtant, si c'est un rêve, alors je sais que tu es en sécurité. Si je rêve, alors t'aimer peut m'être permis.

Quand c'est toi qui dors, dans le TARDIS, il m'arrive de te regarder et d'imaginer que tu m'appartiens. Que tu resteras avec moi pour toujours.

Oh, quand tu dis mon nom, des frissons parcourent tout mon corps. Intérieurement, je souris. C'est vrai, ce n'est pas mon nom véritable, mais qui s'en soucis. Tu m'appelle par mon nom et je me sens plus vivant à chaque fois. Et je ne ressens plus cette solitude qui m'a tellement blessé. Je ressens tellement de choses prêt de toi.

Je rouvre mes yeux que je n'avais pas souvenir d'avoir fermé.

Tu es là, devant moi. Je ne rêve pas. Tu es là. Tu as aspiré le tourbillon du temps et il va te tuer. Pour moi, la vie et la mort ne veulent rien dire si tu n'es pas là.

Oh, Rose. Ferme les yeux et laisse moi être ton Docteur et te libérer de ce tourbillon mortel.

Et je sens, quand nos lèvres se touchent, une chaleur agréable. Comme une petite flamme qui grandit doucement et qui sera éternelle.

* * *

Alors ? Review ?

Neko kiisss


	32. Avent 31

Personnages : Doctor / Rose  
PdV : Doctor  
Chansons : True Love (Dove Cameron)

* * *

 _If I could do it all over, maybe I'd do it different_

 _Maybe I wouldn't be here, in this position_

Si je ne t'avais pas emmené au loin, peut-être serais-tu morte, mais au moins nous serions mort ensemble. Je sais que c'est égoïste, mais je veux l'être à cette instant.

 _I found you and I lost you, looking back is torture_

 _And it hurts to know I let you go, you live right around the corner_

Je sais que t'envoyer loin de moi était une bonne décision. Mais que tu reviennes était tellement surprenant. Malgré ce que tu avais fait, j'étais heureux de ton retour. Malgré ce que ça impliquait, j'étais heureux que tu sois avec moi.

Et nous ne pouvons plus revenir en arrière.

 _And I could've had it all, could've had it all_

 _True love, I know I had it_

 _True love, was so hard to find_

 _True love, If I could get it back, yeah_

 _I'd never let it go this time_

Tu es revenue pour moi. Tu as risqué ta vie pour moi.

Je serai bien aveugle si je ne voyais pas ce que ça signifie.

Je sais mon amour pour toi depuis longtemps. Mais je viens de découvrir que tu es mon véritable amour. Celle qui me sauve et guérit mes blessures. Mais aussi celle sans qui je ne suis rien.

 _True love, is an inspiration_

 _True love, it was mine oh mine_

 _True love, If I could get it back, yeah_

 _Never let it go, I'd never let it go this time_

Tu es celle sans qui je ne peux vivre, sinon dans la douleur. Tu es celle qui reviendras toujours vers moi parce que je sais que nos sentiments sont et seront toujours les mêmes. Et cette fois je ne te laisserais plus partir loin de moi.

Parce que je le sais cette fois. Tu es mon véritable amour.

* * *

Alors ? Review ?

Neko kiisss


	33. Avent 32

Personnages : Jack  
PdV : Jack  
Chansons : Le Sang des Soldats (Don Juan)

* * *

(Torchwood la vie de Jack après le Docteur)

* * *

Je suis retourner dans le temps. Je suis immortel et pourtant à chaque fois que je meurs, j'espère que ce sera la dernière fois. Je continue à vivre, et pourtant je ne fais que survivre. Je ne fais pas ce que je veux, je dois obéir, sinon je ne serais plus libre.

Mais savez-vous à quoi je pense à chaque fois que je meurs ? Je pense à vous mon cher Docteur. Je pense à vous et à vous retrouver. A chaque fois, j'espère pouvoir vous retrouver, vous et la douce Rose. Pouvoir continuer à voyager avec vous. Pouvoir vivre librement, mais à cent à l'heure comme vous.

J'ai tellement froid depuis que je sais que je dois attendre plus de 100 ans avant de voir retrouver. Mais je ferais en sorte que ma vie puisse servir à sauver la Terre, comme vous le faite.

Et qu'importe que mon sang coule, parce qu'il coule pour vous. Pour vous revoir.

* * *

Alors ? Review ?

Neko kiisss


	34. Avent 33

Personnages : Doctor / Rose  
PdV : Doctor  
Chansons : Tomber dans ses yeux (1789, les amants de la Bastille)

* * *

Tellement de choses nous séparent, nous sommes tellement différents. Et pourtant, un feu brûle en moi et s'empare de mon coeur. Quand je te regarde, j'ai l'impression de tomber, de partir dans un univers d'étoiles infini.

Je sais qu'un jour la vie nous séparera. Mais en attendant, je veux continuer à ressentir tout ça, continuer à vivre sans savoir ce qui nous lie vraiment. Et pourtant à la fin, c'est des larmes qui couleront sur tes joues.

* * *

Alors ? Review ?

Neko kiisss


	35. Avent 34

Personnages : Rose / Doctor  
PdV : Rose ou le Docteur ... au choix.  
Chansons : Je vais t'aimer (Sardou) (ou Louane)

* * *

L'Espace pourrait s'effondrer, le Temps pourrait s'arrêter. Mais je veux juste t'aimer simplement. En silence.

Je vais t'aimer comme jamais je n'aimerais plus jamais. Tellement fort et plus que tout. Je vais t'aimer et qu'importe si toi tu ne m'aimes pas.

Je vais profiter de nos moment ensemble jusqu'à ce l'inévitable se produise, jusqu'à ce que je doive te quitter. Je vais accepter en silence de te voir avec des autres.

Malgré tout, je vais t'aimer. Et même si nous ne sommes pas de la même planète, je vais t'aimer.

Je vais sourire et rire avec toi. Je vais continuer à être à tes côtés. Je vais te prendre la main et nous allons courir ensemble vers de merveilleuses aventures.

Et surtout, je vais t'aimer.

* * *

Alors ? Review ?

Nako kiisss


	36. Avent 35

Personnages : Doctor / Rose  
PdV : Doctor  
Chansons : Si je te promets (La légende du Roi Arthur)

* * *

Je sais que j'ai envie de vivre ma vie avec elle. Et pourtant, je sais que je ne peux pas. Je veux l'aimer plus que tout, mais je n'ai même pas le droit de lui dire. Je voudrais lui promettre tous les jours de ma vie et lui donner un amour infini. Mais je n'en ai pas le droit. Je meurt difficilement et ai une vie assez longue, tandis qu'elle n'a qu'une vie limitée. Je voudrais rester à avec elle pour toujours.

Et je dois aussi penser à mon objectif. Avant de la rencontrer, je voulais parcourir l'espace et le temps et si je le pouvais sauver les mondes. Mais est-ce que j'y arriverais vraiment en étant à ce point amoureux d'elle. J'ai l'impression de me consumer dans ses bras et quand elle n'est pas là, de plus savoir comment respirer. Je veux vivre et mourir avec elle. Mais je sais que c'est impossible.

Et pourtant, je veux lui faire la promesse de lui donner un amour infini. Je veux juste l'aimer.

Si seulement j'étais humain.

* * *

Alors ? Review ?

Neko kiisss


	37. Avent 36

Merci à **Reira Verzeihen Danke** de m'avoir mise en favorite, la première favorite de la fic (Allemande ? ce serait trop cool)

* * *

Personnages : Doctor / Rose  
PdV : Docteur  
Chansons : La tendresse (Kids United)

* * *

"Est-ce que ça ne te dérange pas de ne pas être reconnu, alors que tu as sauvé l'univers tellement de fois ?"

On n'arrête pas de me demande cela, sous différentes formulations. Mais je ne sais pas quoi dire. La gloire, la richesse, la reconnaissance. Je n'en ai pas besoin.

Je sais juste que je me sens tellement bien quand j'ai quelqu'un à mes côtés quand je vis toutes ses aventures. Et puis ça m'aide vraiment contrairement à ce qu'il pense tous.

Rose vient de me poser la question. Cette question dont je n'ai pas la réponse. Que puis-je dire ? "Vous êtes là, vous. Vous savez ce que j'ai fait et ça me convient." Qu'elle me donne sa reconnaissance si elle le désire. Mais en réalité, ce dont j'ai vraiment besoin c'est d'elle. De sa bonté et de sa tendresse. De son sourire et de sa joie de vivre.

Voilà tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Voilà tout ce qui me fait continuer à vivre. L'amour des autres.

* * *

Alors ? Review ?

Neko kiisss


	38. Avent 37

Personnages : Doctor / Rose  
PdV :  
Chansons : Runnin' home to you

* * *

 **"How long are you going to stay with me ?"**

J'ignore ce que notre avenir nous réserve. J'ai beau voyager dans le temps, je ne sais pas ce que le destin à prévu pour nous. Tout ce que je sais, c'est partager mon avenir avec toi. Être avec toi chaque instant de ma vie. Et malgré que nous courons aussi vite que passe le temps, tant que tu es à mes côté tout ira bien.

 _All I want to do_

 _Is come running home to you_

 _Come running home to you_

 _And all my life I promise to_

 _Keep running home to you_

 _Keep running home_

 _To you_

Dès que je t'ai rencontré je le savais. Tu étais la personne qui m'a fait voir le monde diffé . Tu étais la clémence, quand j'étais la souffrance. Tu était le pardon, quand j'étais l'abandon. Tu étais la lumière qui a éclairé ma nouvelle vie et tu l'es resté lorsque je me suis régénéré pour toi. Et tout au long de nos aventures, je t'aimais un peu plus fort.

 _All I want to do_

 _Is come running home to you_

 _Come running home to you_

 _And all my life I promise to_

 _Keep running home to you_

 _Keep running home_

 _To you_

Je ne peux pas dire de quoi notre avenir sera fait. Mais je sais que je veux toujours être avec toi. Courir avec toi. Courir vers toi. Courir pour toi. Si tu veux bien rester avec moi. Faire du TARDIS ta maison, comme elle est la mienne. Vivre ensemble pour toujours.

 **"Forever"**

* * *

La phrase la plus mémorable ... et pour la prochaine fois des textes un peu plus déprimants ...

Alors ? Review ?


	39. Avent 38

Bonjour à tous !

Prêt pour Noël ? C'est dans 3 jours (ou 4 selon le calcul que vous faites). Moi je suis impatiente.

Certains jours sont pour moi, des jours que j'adore. Il y a bien sûr les jours des anniversaires de mes proches, mais il y a aussi des jours comme ça que j'aime simplement. En décembre, i jour anniversaire et 3 (ou 5) jours que j'aime simplement (et je ne compte pas le 31 décembre). Le jour anniversaire c'est celui de ma mère : c'est le 2 décembre. Rien de particulier, sinon qu'avant ce jour-là, on ne fait rien en rapport avec Noël (sauf calendrier de l'avent bien évidemment), donc pas de sapin, pas de décorations, ... Pour les 2 jours qui ne sont pas vraiment dans ma liste, mais en fait si, c'est le 25 et le 26 décembre. Le 25 décembre, quand j'étais petite c'était le jour où j'ouvrais mes cadeaux et ça reste un bon moment, le 26 décembre ... j'habite en Moselle, c'est un jour férié, j'ai de quoi l'aimer. Pour les 3 autres jours, il y a le 24 décembre, parce que c'est Noël. Il y a le 22 décembre, parce que 22 c'est le jour anniversaire (mais en avril) de ma soeur et que c'est une date que j'aime sans vrai raison. Il y a le 21 décembre, aujourd'hui, parce que le 21 est mon jour anniversaire (mais en avril), parce que c'est un nombre qui m'a assez porté bonheur, parce que le 21 décembre c'est le solstice d'hiver, parce que le 21 décembre c'est Yule.

Donc (pardon pour le pavé), pour ces jours si particulier, aujoçurd'hui 21 décembre et demain 22 décembre, je vous offre plusieurs textes de mon calendrier de l'avent. 8 aujourd'hui.

Bonne lecture et profitez bien.

Neko kiisss

* * *

Personnages : Doctor / Rose  
PdV : Doctor  
Chansons : La vie passe (Le Roi Soleil)

* * *

Je rencontre beaucoup de personnes lors de mes voyages. Je les ai fait rêver avec mes aventures à travers l'espace et le temps. Et pourtant, tout le monde m'a quitté.

Qu'est-ce qui peut m'assurer qu'elle restera avec moi pour toujours comme elle le dit ?

Je veux croire que c'est possible, que nous puissions être ensemble pour toujours.

Mais la vie passe et le temps s'écoule et sépare les gens. Elle me fait passer à côté des personnes que j'aime, et elle ne s'arrête jamais pour me laisser profiter d'eux. Ou alors tellement peu, m'enlevant mes compagnons tellement rapidement.

Je veux croire que c'est possible, que nous puissions passer le reste de nos vies ensemble.

* * *

Alors ? Review ?

Neko kiisss


	40. Avent 39

Personnages : Doctor / Rose  
PdV : omniscient  
Chansons : Dernière danse (Kyo)

* * *

Lorsqu'il l'a connu ce n'était qu'une jeune fille. Bien trop jeune pour lui et ces 900 ans. Et pourtant il l'a tellement aimé et ce, alors qu'il venait tout juste de la rencontrer. Ils ont vécu tellement d'aventure ensemble par la suite.

Rose et le Docteur. Le Docteur et Rose. Ils ont formé un duo magnifique.

Puis, le Docteur a changé de visage. Si cela a ébranlé les sentiments de Rose, lui l'a aimé malgré tout. Et ils se sont réhabitués l'un à l'autre. Ils ont continué de sauver l'univers. Ils ont continué leur vie extraordinaire.

Et un jour, alors qu'ils sauvaient une nouvelle fois l'univers des Daleks ET des Cybermen, Rose est partie. Non pas volontairement, mais à contre coeur. Ce n'était qu'un accident. Et pourtant le Docteur s'y attendait. Il ne peux être heureux. Il le sait. C'est sa malédiction.

Mais il demande juste une chose au temps et à l'espace, à tout les univers. Il veut juste une dernière danse avec Rose, avant de devoir continuer à vivre dans la tristesse et la douleur de sa perte.

* * *

Alors ? Reviews ?

Neko kiisss


	41. Avent 40

Personnages : Pete (autre monde) ; Rose  
PdV : Pete  
Chansons : Avoir une fille (Roméo et Juliette)

* * *

Je n'étais qu'un homme d'affaire avec sa femme et son chien. Ma femme est morte. Et j'ai découvert que les aliens, le paranormal existaient. Dans un autre monde, je n'ai pas de chien, mais j'ai une fille. Une fille qui m'a perdu quand elle était bébé. Une fille que je n'ai pas vu grandir. Une fille qui a rencontré un alien et qui sauve la Terre avec lui. Qui a sauvé ma Terre, mon univers. Alors quand j'ai pu, j'ai tout fait pour éviter que les horreurs de mon monde viennent dans le sien. Et même, pour la sauver d'une mort affreuse, je l'ai emmené dans mon monde avec sa mère. Et je la protègerais jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus.

* * *

Alors ? Reviews ?

Neko kiisss


	42. Avent 41

Personnages : Rose  
PdV : Rose  
Chansons : Hier encore (Aznavour)

* * *

Je n'avais même pas 20 ans quand je l'ai rencontré.

J'avais vécu une vie tellement ordinaire avant lui. Je devais juste essayé de survivre.

Mais avec lui, quand j'ai commencé à vivre avec lui, à travers le temps et l'espace, je n'avais plus d'âge, je voyais tellement de choses.

Et puis, aujourd'hui, il est parti. Aujourd'hui il est loin.

Tous les projets que j'avais fait avec lui se sont effondrés. Et j'ai perdu tout espoir de le revoir quand il m'a dit que tous les ponts entre nos univers avaient disparu.

Et je suis perdue. Je ne sais plus ce que je veux faire. Je refuse de faire ce que je faisais avant (vendeuse dans un magasin quelconque), mais je n'ai aucune qualification pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Je voulais juste vivre avec lui pour l'éternité. Mais aujourd'hui je suis seule, sans lui, dans un univers inconnu et sans futur.

* * *

Alors ? Reviews ?

Neko kiisss


	43. Avent 42

Personnages : Docteur / Rose  
PdV : Rose  
Chansons : If They Only Knew (Alfie Arcuri)

* * *

Si seulement ils avaient su.

Si ils avaient su la façon dont tu me regardais. Si seulement ils voyaient que tu prenais soin de moi, mieux que personne ne savait le faire. Tu m'emmenais découvrir des choses que je n'aurais jamais imaginé et à chaque fois quelque chose se produisait. Et pourtant, avec toi j'étais en sécurité.

Si seulement, toi, tu avais su.

Si tu avais su que je ne suis qu'un être rose et jaune, mais qu'avec toi je ne vois que du bleu dans ma vie. Même le premier extra-terrestre, hormis toi, que tu m'as fait rencontrer était bleu. Mais pas d'un bleu aussi beau que ta cabine de police. Cette cabine qui nous amener voir les étoiles et plus encore. Cette cabine qui était plus mon chez moi que sur Terre. Parce que tu y étais.

Si tu pouvais voir la façon dont je te regarde, la façon que j'ai de toujours vouloir être près de toi. Alors peut-être que tu aurais su.

Alors tu aurais su ce que je veux te dire. Ce dont j'ai tellement de mal à te dire. Parce que tu n'es pas humain, parce que tu as une espérance de vie très longue. Parce qu'on ne peut pas vivre ensemble.

Mais eux, est-ce qu'ils auraient pu le savoir ? Est-ce qu'ils auraient pu savoir que je t'aime ? Que je t'aime plus que ma vie même ? Que je souhaiterais toujours revenir vers toi et vivre éternellement à tes côtés.

Et si ils l'avaient su, alors peut-être que je serais toujours là-bas avec toi. Dans ton monde. Et non pas dans ce monde qui m'est inconnu et où Rose Tyler n'existe pas réellement.

Si ils l'avaient su, alors j'aurais été avec toi, t'enlaçant comme toujours, et t'aimant en silence.

* * *

Alors ? Reviews ?

Neko kiisss


	44. Avent 43

Personnages : Doctor / Rose  
PdV : Doctor  
Chansons : Decirte lo que siento (Soy Luna)

* * *

Nous avons voyagé dans le temps et l'espace, nous avons vu les merveilles de l'univers. Et pourtant, pour moi, tu es la plus belle vision que je n'aurais jamais plus. Quand je te vois, c'est comme si tout les fils de l'apesanteur étaient accroché à toi. Tu es devenue en l'espace d'une aventure ensemble, la personne la plus importante. Avec toi j'irais où tu le souhaites. Qu'importe les erreurs que tu pourrais faire, je t'aiderais toujours. Qu'importe les difficultés que tu rencontreras, je serais à tes côtés pour les surmonter.

Mais je ne sais pas comment te dire ce que je ressens. Tu es si spéciale qu'un simple je t'aime ternirait les sentiments que j'ai pour toi. Ce ne sont que des mots terriens qui ne veulent pas dire grand chose et qui ne t'irons pas.

Les battements de ton coeur font comme une musique à mes oreilles que je ne veux jamais cesser d'entendre tant elle est belle. Mon regard ne fais que te chercher. Mon être a froid quand tu n'es pas là. Ma peau frissonne quand tu te trouve à mes côtés.

Mais je ne sais toujours pas comment te dire ce que je ressens.

...

Et je n'ai pu que dire ton nom.

* * *

Alors ? Review ?

Neko kiisss


	45. Avent 44

Personnages : Doctor / Rose  
PdV : Rose  
Chansons : Out on my own (Ross Lynch)

* * *

J'ai compris pourquoi cette plage, outre son nom, c'est à cette endroit là que je dois laisser le vent et les vagues emportés mes souvenirs que j'ai avec toi et les sentiments qui m'empêche d'avancer.

Je suis tellement loin de chez moi, tellement loin de toi, et pourtant, c'est à cette endroit que je pourrais redevenir moi et tout extérioriser.

Et enfin je pourrais aimer à nouveau après toi.

* * *

Alors ? Review ?

Neko kiisss


	46. Avent 45

Personnages : Doctor / Rose  
PdV : Doctor  
Chansons : Requiem (Alma)

* * *

J'ai rencontré tellement de personnes durant toutes mes vies. J'ai vu et vécu des choses extraordinaires. Mais jamais encore je n'étais tombé amoureux de cette façon.

Rose Tyler. C'est son nom.

Je ne peux pas mourir. Alors quand j'ai vu qu'elle était sur le point de le faire après m'avoir sauvé, nous avoir sauvé, j'ai pris sur moi et j'ai aspiré l'énergie temporelle qui était sur le point de la tuer. Je ne meurs pas, je me régénère.

J'ai promis de la ramener en vie à sa mère et je le ferais. Que ce soit aujourd'hui, parce que je ne suis plus le même, ou dans le futur quand elle en sera lassé du voyage.

Mais moi, je dois continuer à voyager qu'importe mes états d'âme et envies. Je dois continuer parce que je dois me rattraper.

Quand elle est partie, loin de moi, j'ai tout fait pour la revoir une dernière fois. Parce que je voulais lui dire tellement de choses que je n'avais jamais pu lui dire. Et elle voulait aussi me l'entendre dire. Nous nous sommes embrassé une fois, mais elle l'a oublié. Et de toute façon même si j'avais mis tout mes sentiments pour elle à cet instant, elle était sur le point de mourir et je voulais plus que tout la sauver.

Mais elle, sur cette plage, et moi, dans mon TARDIS, dans deux univers différents, il y a deux choses que nous voulions. Nous voulions nous prendre dans nos bras et nous embrasser. Mais on ne pouvait même pas se toucher. Nous étions pour l'autre qu'un hologramme. Mais nous voulions aussi entendre et dire nos sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Elle m'a devancé. Elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait. Et cet instant était irrémédiablement un moment que je ne voulais jamais oublier.

-J'ai quelque choses à dire, dis-je en souriant, toujours heureux de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Je suppose que c'est ma dernière chance de le dire.

Elle pleurait. Elle savait ce que je voulais lui dire, ou du moins elle en avait une idée.

-Rose Tyler ...

Mais la connexion se brisa. Le soleil, que j'avais enflammé juste pour lui parler, venait de s'éteindre. Je ne la reverrais jamais et je n'ai même pas pu lui dire à quel point mes sentiments pour elle sont ... fantastiques. A quel point je l'aime.

Je me remémore encore tous les moments que nous avons passé côte à côte.

Rose Tyler. Tu as fait de ma vie, que je pensais dédier à racheter mes fautes, une aventure extraordinaire et remplie de bonheur.

Tu m'as montré que la vie était vraiment fantastique et même la danse. Nous avons parcouru l'univers et le Temps nous a donné de parcourir les siècles pour nous montrer que nous étions fait l'un pour l'autre, complémentaire.

Tu as été la flamme qui a allumé mon coeur

Tu as été cette petite fille face aux merveilles de l'univers que je ne voyais plus.

Tu m'as montré l'importance de l'existence humaine et que nous pouvions empêcher tant de morts inutiles.

Et même si tu loin de moi aujourd'hui, ton simple souvenir me fera sourire derrière mes larmes silencieuses. Mes sentiments pour toi continuerons à faire tourner mon monde et m'empêcheront d'oublier que je dois être bon avec les autres et que je dois avant tout sauver plutôt que tuer.

Rose Tyler. Tu es la femme qui m'a fait redécouvrir l'univers et la vie. Tu es la femme que je voulais à mes côtés pour toujours.

Rose Tyler. Je t'aime.

* * *

Alors ? Review ?

Neko kiisss


	47. Avent 46

Bonjour à tous !

Comme dit hier, je poste plusieurs textes aujourd'hui (d'ailleurs désolée de n'avoir posté qu'à 23h, mais j'étais malade) ... et je vais en posté 10 ...

Bonne lecture

Neko kiisss

* * *

Personnages : Rose  
PdV : Rose  
Chansons : Tellement seule (Anna Blue)

* * *

Quand je regarde par la fenêtre, tout est semblable à chez moi et pourtant tout est différent.

Mais ce que je veux ce n'est pas pas mon monde. C'est vous.

Sans vous, je me sens tellement seule. Je n'arrive même plus à vivre sans vous. Plus rien ne me donne envie. Aucune joie ne parcourt mon regard. Parce que vous n'êtes pas là.

Je pleure parce que vous m'avez abandonné, dans un monde qui n'est pas le mien. Dans un monde où vous n'existez pas.

Mon Docteur. Je ne peux que m'endormir et attendre que vous me réveillez. Parce que je sais que vous viendrez. Pour moi.

* * *

Alors ? Review ?

Neko kiisss


	48. Avent 47

Personnages : Doctor / Rose

PdV : Rose

Chansons : It must have been love (Walking on Sunshine)

Ta voix ma tête, le froid dans mon coeur. Je me réveille encore seule. Pas un bruit autour de moi. Je ferme les yeux, juste pour imaginer ta présence, juste pour revenir vers toi, juste pour un rêve.

A chaque fois que je pense à tous ses moments que nous avons passé ensemble, tous ses secrets que nous avons partager, je me dis que j'aurais pu rester avec toi pour toujours. Mais c'est une larme silencieuse qui coule le long de ma joue, à chaque fois que je pense à toi.

Je t'aimais plus tout, mais tu n'es plus là. Je t'ai perdu, malgré ma promesse d'être avec toi pour toujours. Je t'aimais et mon amour n'est pas prêt de se terminer tout de suite. Mon amour est chaque fois plus fort. Et un jour je te retrouverai.


	49. Avent 48

Personnages : Rose

PdV : Rose

Chansons : SOS d'un terrien en détresse (Grégory Lemarchal)

Pourquoi je continue de vivre ? Les larmes sur mes joues coulent indéfiniment. Mon coeur ne bât que par mécanisme. Je n'ai plus goût à rien. Je veux juste pouvoir partir.

Docteur. Venez me chercher. Ramenez moi prêt de vous. Laissez moi rester avec vous pour toujours. Je voudrais continuer de vivre avec vous, dormir en pensant à vous, sans en pleurer.

J'ai besoin de vous. Je n'arrive même pas à sourire. Je ne veux même plus sortir de mon lit. Parce que je sais que vous n'êtes pas là. Les quelques instants où je vous ai vu sur cette plage n'ont servi qu'à me faire plus mal encore.

Pourquoi je continue à vivre ? Je suis plus semblable à un Cyberman qu'à un être humain. Parce que sans vous, je ne ressens rien.

Pourquoi continuer à vivre, sans vous ? Il faudrait mieux que je m'endorme et que jamais je ne me réveille.


	50. Avent 49

Personnages : Rose

PdV : Rose

Chansons : Je suis malade (Serge Lama) (mais Lara Fabian ça marche aussi)

Je n'arrive plus à me lever le matin. Je n'ai plus faim. Je n'ai plus envie de rien. Je me sens tellement mal.

Quoi que je fasse, je pense à toi. Où que j'aille, je pense à toi.

Tu es parti et tu ne reviendras pas.

Ma mère et Pete disent que je suis malade. Mais ce doit être malade de toi.

Tu me manques. J'ai besoin de toi.

J'avais tellement eu l'habitude d'être avec toi. Je vivais à tes côtés et ma vie ne pouvait être qu'avec toi.

Je suis tellement seule.

L'amour que j'ai pour toi me tue doucement. Je ne sais pas si je vais réussir à continuer de vivre. Chaque jour sans toi, j'ai envie lâchement d'arrêter d'être. De ne plus rien faire. De juste mourir.


	51. Avent 50

Personnages : Doctor / Rose

PdV : Rose

Chansons : Je te le donne (Vitaa / Slimane)

Je ne sais pas vivre sans toi. J'ai beau dire à ma mère et à Pete, que je vais bien, je ne fais que mentir. J'ai beau dire que tu ne manque pas tant, je sais que je mens.

Quand on parle de toi, je souris, mais silencieusement je pleure.

Je ne sais pas comment leur dire que je n'arrive plus à vivre sans toi.

J'ai essayé de trouver une raison de vivre avec Torchwood et le sauvetage de mon nouveau monde. Mais tout me ramène toujours à toi. Ce monde ne peut être sauvé si tu n'es pas là. Et quand il a fallu sauvé ton monde, te revoir, je me suis rappelée à quel point tu m'avais manqué et à quel point j'ai besoin de toi.

J'ai le coeur qui bat si fort à tes côtés. J'ai l'impression de revivre.

Et, pour toi, je vais réessayer à vivre avec lui. Cet homme qui est toi, mais tellement différent.

Mais sache une chose, mon cher Docteur. Mon coeur ne m'appartient plus. Il est à toi.


	52. Avent 51

Personnages : Doctor / Rose

PdV : Rose

Chansons : Le balcon (Roméo et Juliette)

Je suis tombée amoureuse de lui. Je l'aime malgré les interdictions.

Si j'étais croyante, alors je remercierais les étoiles de l'avoir mis sur ma route. L'avoir rencontré est la chose la plus belle qui me soit arrivé. Qu'importe nos différences et les obstacles, je surmonterais tout pour être à ses côtés pour toujours. Parce que je l'aime.

Et tant pis si ça dérange qu'une humaine et un Seigneur du Temps ne puisse pas être ensemble. Je resterais avec lui aussi longtemps que je le pourrais.

Parce que l'amour que j'ai pour lui traversera le temps et l'espace ... les univers.


	53. Avent 52

Personnages : Doctor / Rose

PdV : Rose

Chansons : Le poison (Roméo et Juliette)

Est-ce que c'est parce que je l'ai aimé ? Etait-ce interdit ?

Pourquoi à chaque fois je me retrouve si loin de lui ?

Je voulais juste continuer à vivre avec lui pour toujours. Serait-ce impossible ?

Que vais-je devenir sans lui ? Que signifie ma vie maintenant qu'il n'est plus là ? Que vais-je faire désormais ?

Je veux juste le retrouver. Qu'importe le moyen. Même me lancer dans un puit sans fond, vendre mon âme au diable. Et peut-être qu'il sera là.

Peut-être qu'un jour je verrais une cabine de police bleue et quand je l'ouvrirais, ce sera plus grand à l'intérieur. Quand je l'ouvrirais, je verrais un homme debout à côté de la console centrale me regardant avec son regard un peu fou et me souriant largement.

Peut-être que si je m'endors, je me réveillerai à ses côtés. Peut-être que si je meurs, mon âme rejoindra la sienne.


	54. Avent 53

Personnages : Rose / Doctor

PdV : Rose

Chansons : Mort de Juliette

Est-ce que j'ai le droit de vivre ici ? Est-ce que la vie n'est pas injuste parfois ? Je ne voulais que rester avec lui, à ces côtés.

Mais si loin de lui, est-ce que je vais réussir à me réveiller le matin, à manger ... à vivre tout simplement.

Docteur, je vous aime trop pour continuer à vivre dans un monde où vous n'êtes pas.

Je n'ai que deux solutions : soit je vous rejoins, soit je meurs. Car à cet instant, je ne pense qu'à ça. Vous rejoindre ou mourir.


	55. Avent 54

Personnages : Doctor / Rose

PdV : Rose

Chansons : Par amour (Roméo et Juliette)

Qu'est-on prêt à faire par amour ?

Je suis revenue quand il m'a envoyé au loin. J'ai tué pour lui. J'ai presque payé de ma vie pour sauver la sienne.

J'ai continué à croire en lui, alors qu'il n'était plus le même. J'ai pris soin de lui et j'ai pris sa place quand il y avait besoin.

J'ai abandonné ma planète pour rester avec lui. J'ai voyagé à travers le temps et l'espace.

Je suis revenue pour l'aider et j'ai failli encore une fois mourir. J'ai vécu dans un autre univers et je l'ai aidé de nombreuses fois.

J'ai accueilli et j'ai aimé son double humain.

J'ai arrêté de vivre dans l'attente de le revoir un jour.

Je suis morte avec son nom sur mes lèvres et son image gravée à jamais sous mes paupières.


	56. Avent 55

Personnages : Rose

PdV : 1ère pers sg (Rose)

Chanson : La Vida es un Sueno (Soy Luna)

Je me rend souvent sur cette plage. Je sais que je ne dois pas, mes parents et Mikey essaient toujours de m'en empêcher. Mais à chaque fois j'y reviens.

Le vent soufflant dans mes cheveux, le bruit des vagues et des oiseaux. Tout ça me semble irréelle. Pour moi, ce n'est pas mon monde. Je suis née et j'ai grandie dans un autre monde. C'est quelque chose que je ne peux pas oublier. J'ai voyagé à travers le temps et l'espace. C'est quelque chose dont je veux me souvenir. Parce que je sais qu'on se retrouvera. Parce que je sais qu'un jour je me réveillerai comme je vivais dans un rêve et tu seras là, à mes côtés. Je serais dans le TARDIS, nous verrons encore plus de merveilles.

Dans ce nouveau monde sans toi, j'ai créé un Torchwood, dont Jack serait fier. Je parcours le monde avec mon équipe, nous faisons sur Terre ce que tu faisais dans l'univers. Mais quand je rentre à la maison, je veux juste retrouver une cabine de Police bleu devant chez moi à m'attendre, à m'attendre pour des aventures avec toi. Et je ne peux cesser d'y penser.

Mon esprit est tellement rempli de toi que dans mon coeur, je garde une place pour toi. Parce que j'espère toujours me réveiller et me retrouver à tes côtés.


	57. Avent 56

Bonjour à tous !

Alors, prêt pour demain ? Vous faites quoi pour le réveillon, diner en famille, entre amis, ... pas tout seul quand même ...

Voici le texte du jour. Et demain beaucoup de cadeaux avant minuit.

Bonne lecture

Neko kiisss

* * *

Personnages : Doctor ; Rose / Duplicate  
PdV : Doctor  
Chansons : Je saigne encore (Kyo)

* * *

Il a le droit d'être avec toi, alors que moi j'ai du te laisser. Il peut rester avec toi et vieillir avec toi, alors que moi je ne pourrais que voir ta mort sans rien pouvoir faire.

J'en souffre, ne te trompe pas. Devoir te quitter m'a blessé au plus profond de mon être.

Mais je sais que tu l'aimeras et que lui t'aime déjà. Il est moi, je le sais.

Et pour te savoir heureuse, je souffrirais en silence. Je ne te verrai pas mourir, c'est ma seule consolation. Mais mon coeur saigne de t'avoir laisser.

* * *

Alors ? Review ?

Neko kiisss


	58. Avent 57

Personnages : Doctor ; Jenny

PdV : Doctor

Chansons : Avoir une fille (Roméo et Juliette)

Comment aurais-je pu l'aimer ? Elle n'est que le fruit d'une machine génétique qui a utilisé mes cellules pour se créer toute seule. Je ne l'aime pas vraiment.

Mais ce sentiment qui avait disparu, je commençais à le ressentir de nouveau. L'amour d'un père pour sa fille.

Et j'ai commencé au fur et à mesure de vouloir prendre soin d'elle, de lui permettre de voir l'univers à mes côtés. Parce qu'elle ma fille. Parce que je commençais à l'aimer vraiment.

Et quand elle prit cette balle a ma place, j'ai cru que mes deux coeurs allaient s'arrêter, tant la douleur était présente. La voir mourir, comme j'ai vu mourir tant de personne, est encore plus douloureux que je l'imaginais.

Même si elle n'est pas réellement ma fille, elle est une partie de moi. Une partie de moi qui est morte.

Je n'ai pas su la protéger.


	59. Avent 58

Personnages : Doctor / Rose

PdV : Rose

Chansons : Quelque chose de magique (La légende du Roi Arthur)

Trop de choses nous ont empêché d'être ensemble. Trop de choses nous éloignent. Et pourtant à chaque fois je reviens vers toi et nous nous retrouvons ensemble, pour toujours et à jamais.

Nous continuons de courir, mais à chaque fois main dans la main ou l'un vers l'autre.

Est-ce que tu peux m'assurer qu'il n'y a rien entre nous ? Je pense que l'univers veut nous rassembler et nous réunir, mais que ta bonté de Seigneur du Temps et ta culpabilité t'en empêche. Tu t'empêche d'être heureux et d'aimer.

Alors laisse moi te dire que tu y as droit. Et encore plus j'ai le droit de t'aimer.


	60. Avent 59

Personnages : Doctor ; Rose / Duplicate

PdV : Docteur

Chansons : Auprès d'un autre (La légende du Roi Arthur)

J'aurais pu laisser mon double faire sa vie. Le mettre dans l'univers de Pete. Mais garder Rose avec moi. Mais je ne pouvais pas.

Demander à Rose de rendre mon double meilleur, comme moi je le suis devenu grâce à elle. C'était tout ce que je pouvais faire. Elle m'aime et moi aussi. Mais je n'ai pas le droit. Lui est humain et moi je suis un Seigneur du Temps. Elle est humaine, il lui convient. Si elle m'aime alors je sais qu'elle l'aimera également.

Les voir s'embrasser a été tellement douloureux. Mais je ne peux pas la détester de le faire. C'est moi qui l'ai voulu.

Je dois partir loin, me détacher des humains pour ne plus souffrir. Et même si je peux effacer tous les merveilleux souvenirs que j'ai avec elle, je peux au moins essayer de la rendre heureuse avec un autre.

Et tant pis si je souffre. Parce que son bonheur compte bien plus.


	61. Avent 60

Personnages : Rose / Doctor

PdV : Rose

Chansons : Je ne sais pas (Joyce Jonathan)

Il y a tellement de mots que je pourrais dire. Mais comment te dire tout cela sans mentir, sans cacher quoique ce soit. Tu m'énerves quand tu parles à cent mots par seconde, quand tu me regardes comme si je n'étais qu'une enfant.

Moi je veux juste te dire que je suis amoureuse de toi et que tu me regarde enfin comme une femme, comme la femme que tu as fait de moi.

Est-ce que je dois laisser tomber mes sentiments pour toi ? Est-ce que je dois oublier tout ce que tu es ?

Et quand tu m'as laissé avec ton double, j'ai été tellement triste. Je ne voulais que toi, pas une copie. Tu es parti, loin de moi, tu m'as laissée avec moi même. Tu m'as abandonné. Alors que je voulais juste te dire mes sentiments et que tu me dises les tiens.


	62. Avent 61

Personnages : Mike

PdV : Mike

Chansons : Je saigne encore (Kyo)

 _Il a le droit de poser ses mains sur ton corps_

 _Il a le droit de respirer ton odeur_

 _Il a même droit aux regards qui le rendent plus fort_

Mais moi je n'ai même plus le droit aux baisers et à la sincérité que tu avais pour moi.

 _Et ça fait mal, crois moi, une lame_

 _Enfoncée loin dans mon âme_

Car tous les regards qui lui sont adressés me font tellement mal.

 _Regarde en toi_

 _Même pas l'ombre d'une larme_

Et toi tu ne pense plus à moi. Je ne suis plus grand chose pour toi maintenant.

 _Et je saigne encore, je souris à la mort_

 _Tout ce rouge sur mon corps_

 _Je te blesse dans un dernier effort_

Est-ce que je compte encore un peu pour toi ? Est-ce que tu viendrais si je saignais à mort.

 _Il aime caresser ton visage quand tu t'endors_

 _Et toi tu te permets de dire encore, encore_

 _Je sais que ce qui ne tue pas nous rend plus forts_

Mais tout ça me fait souffrir et me rappelle que malgré tout ce que nous avons partagé, je n'ai plus ma place dans ton coeur.

 _Et ça fait mal, crois moi, une lame_

 _Enfoncée loin dans mon âme_

Car tout ce que vous partagez, vos sourires, vos aventures, me font tellement mal.

 _Regarde en toi_

 _Même pas l'ombre d'une larme_

Et nous deux , nous ne partageons que des souvenirs du temps passé, un temps dont tu ne te soucis plus.

 _Et je saigne encore, je souris à la mort_

 _Tout ce rouge sur mon corps_

 _Je te blesse dans un dernier effort_

Est-ce que je compte encore un peu pour toi ? Est-ce que tu vas venir ?

 _Mais je saigne encore, je souris à la mort_

 _Mais je saigne encore,_

 _Tout ce rouge sur mon corps_

Est-ce que tu vas venir, avant que mon sang est quitté mon corps, avant que la mort m'est emporté ?

 _Tout ce rouge sur mon corps_

 _Tout ce rouge sur mon corps_

Est-ce que je compte encore pour toi ?


	63. Avent 62

Personnages : Doctor / Rose ; Duplicate

PdV : Rose

Chansons : On s'aimera quand même (Cléôpatre)

Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Je refuse tout amour qui ne vient pas de toi.

Ma place n'est qu'à tes côtés. Loin de toi, je n'ai nulle part où aller.

Mais l'amour m'a guidé vers des chemins inconnus. L'amour nous a donné une solution pour être ensemble d'une certaine manière.

Si je ne peux être avec toi, alors je serais avec lui.

Qu'importe où toute cette histoire mène, je continuerais de t'aimer toi, et seulement toi.


	64. Avent 63

Personnages : Doctor / Rose ; Duplicate

PdV :

Chansons : Une Autre vie (Cléopâtre)

Je suis tombée amoureuse de lui. Je l'ai aimé plus que tout. Je lui ai offert ma vie à tant de reprise.

Puis je l'ai perdu. Il a changé. Il est devenu quelqu'un autre. Et pourtant, mes sentiments ont continué à grandir pour lui. Qu'importe l'apparence qu'il avait, c'était mon Docteur.

Et les circonstance ont fait que nous avons été séparés cette fois encore. J'ai du vivre loin de lui, dans un autre monde. J'avais commencé à m'y faire, mais j'étais tout de même seule. Malgré ma famille, malgré Mickey, malgré le nouveau Torchwood, j'étais seule.

Ensuite, il y a eu les étoiles. Les étoiles qui s'éteignaient, la vie qui disparaissait. Les univers qui se mêlaient. Et j'ai retrouvé mon Docteur. Et, avec ses nouveaux compagnons, nous avons sauvé la Terre et les univers.

Malgré nos retrouvailles, le Docteur m'a ramenée dans l'univers de Pete. Et avec moi, il a laissé sa crise méta-physique, son double. Celui créé avec Donna Noble. L'homme à un coeur, qui ressemble à mon Docteur. Mais il ne l'ai pas totalement, je le sens bien.

Pourtant, je commence à m'habituer à lui. Je commence à ressentir des choses pour lui. Et doucement, on avance main dans la main, ensemble, on fait ce que le Docteur aurait fait. On continue à vivre, en sauvant notre nouvel univers. Et on apprend à s'aimer et à avancer. Malgré nos regrets et le passé que j'ai eu avec le Docteur, je commence à aimer John Smith, pour ce qu'il est.

Je n'oublierais jamais le Docteur et mon amour lui. Mais le temps à fait que j'aime un autre homme. Et jusqu'à ce que l'éternité nous prenne.


	65. Avent 64

Personnages : Rose / Duplicate

PdV : Rose

Chansons : Beau Malheur (Emmanuel Moire)

Tu m'a dit, que je ne l'oublierais jamais, mais que j'apprendrais à vivre avec. Tu m'as dit qu'il sera toujours dans mon coeur et que je l'aimerais toujours, mais que l'amour que j'ai pour lui, s'amenuisera pour devenir un sentiment plus agréable.

Je sais que je regarderais toujours derrière moi, prête à le voir quelque part, n'importe où, mais je sais aussi que c'est toi que je verrais à mes côtés. Je sais que je parlerais beaucoup de lui, mais que c'est toujours à toi que je parlerai de moi.

Tu ne le remplaceras jamais, même si tu me le rappelles. Tu seras toi, même si tu lui ressembles.

Je sais que je vais t'aimer, malgré la douleur persistante dans mon coeur et la peur qu'un jour je te perde, comme je l'ai perdu.

Et malgré tout, nous savons que je serais heureuse et que c'est grâce à toi.


	66. Avent 65

Personnages : Doctor ; Rose ; Jack ; Martha

Chansons : 4 mots sur un piano (Fiori/Goldman)

PoV Martha

Il venait de partir. Sans un mot, sans un geste. Rien du tout. Mickey et moi l'avons regardé marcher le long du pont. Quelle est donc la raison de sa fuite ? Pourquoi cette air triste ? Est-ce qu'il ...

PoV Jack

Un simple mot transmis par le barman, 4 mots. Et pourtant rien le concernant. J'ai perdu mon équipe et je voulais juste me saouler pour oublier. Mais il veille encore sur moi et sur les autres aussi je pense. Est-ce qu'il ...

PoV Rose

Je me réveille d'un rêve que je sais être la réalité. Je ne m'en souvenais pas, mais je me doute que cela vient de se passer. Le premier janvier 2005, j'avais déjà rencontré le Docteur. Mais j'ignorais encore son existence. Je n'avais même jamais vraiment vu son visage. Mon New New Docteur. Le visage que je voyais actuellement à mes côtés. Et pourtant un visage si triste avec tellement de -ce qu'il ...

PoV Docteur

J'allais changer. J'allais me régénérer encore une fois. Mais là, je refusais de laisser mes compagnons me chercher. Je leur ai dit adieu, à ma façon, et, quand je les ai vu heureux, je suis parti. J'ai même rendu visite à Rose avant qu'elle ne me rencontre. Je ne voulais pas vraiment lui parler, mais elle m'a entendu et elle s'est tournée vers moi. La voir sourire, la voir tellement joyeuse, me rendit heureux et j'aimais savoir que c'est la dernière image que je verrais sous cette apparence. Si je change, alors cette fois, c'est toute ma vie que je vais changer. Je vais devenir quelqu'un d'autre, alors je préfère laisser ceux qui m'ont connu comme je suis vivre loin de moi, pour qu'ils ne connaissent pas plus douleurs, d'avoir été avec moi.

Est-ce qu'ils me le pardonneront ? Je vais changer et toute mon existence avec. Je me régénère.

Joyeux Noël !!!

Passez un bon moment.

J'espère que mon recueil vous a plu (malgré le manque de reaction).

Neko kiisss


End file.
